


Mickeyyyyyyy

by JAinsel



Series: Season 666 & I [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Caleb go away, I Love My Babies, M/M, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAinsel/pseuds/JAinsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian had to kiss Caleb and now he's desperate. Mickey needs to comfort his boyfriend a little</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickeyyyyyyy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not watching this fucking season, but the spoilers are everywhere on tumblr so...

Ian was washing his mouth with Listerine for the third time in a row when Mickey entered the room. The redhead looked at him with teary eyes.

"Mickeyyyyy!" he half sobbed half pleaded as he threw himself at his boyfriend.

Mickey was worried now. He hugged his redhead, soothing him with gentle rubs on his back. "What happened?"

Ian hid his face against Mickey's neck, inhaling his favorite scent ever. It calmed him down a little.

"I swear I didn't know they wanted me to... to... and to say those things... it's so stupid and fucking incoherent with what happened in the previous seasons."

Mickey forced him to look up.

"Ian. Just tell me."

"They made me go out with Caleb, right? He's a nice enough guy but I mean, the fuck is he for me? But that stupid Sheila cunt..." Ian shook his head, as if he couldn't believe his own words. "You know her, the prickly writer, the one who writes about us but doesn't know us at all."

Mickey nodded. He so knew her. She was the one bitch who forced Ian to punch him straight in the face in ep 10 season 5.

"Well, she's writing this shit and I say some awful things about you, so ridiculous and badly written and then... then..." He wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "I had to kiss him! I didn't have the time to switch with my counterpart Galager and I kissed him, even had to make it look all sugary and shit, ew!"

Mickey wasn't that happy with it, but the look of desperation on Ian's face was too much to bear. He moved his hands to capture Ian's head and he kissed him. Sweetly but deep, tongue and that bit of passion that always managed to make Ian moan against his lips.

"Mick..."

"It's okay, Ian. Until Cameron is part of Shameless and that fucking show still keeps getting renewed for other seasons... What can we do?" He tried to smile. "Maybe next season Noel's coming back, who knows? So I could barge in and beat up that fucking fireman, mh?"

Ian snorted, now relieved for his boyfriend's reaction.

"I just want this to be over. The sooner the better."

"Another six episodes and we're gonna be free for a few months."

Ian hugged him again. "Never pegged you for an optimist."

Mickey shrugged. "What can I say. I have to or I'll be screaming in frustration the whole time."

They looked at each other, a small smile on their faces.

"Just six other episodes," Ian said.

"Just six," Mickey repeated with a nod.

"Let's get to bed?"

Mickey chuckled. "Of course, Firecrotch."

They quickly made a run for their bedroom, pausing a few times to tear off each other's clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr [JAinsel & the Ships](https://jainsel-and-the-ships.tumblr.com)


End file.
